Oxygène
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤One shot¤ Il est scientifiquement prouvé que l'être humain a besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Mon oxygène, c'est toi.


DISCLAIMER: L'univers, les persos, tout ce que j'suis en train d'utiliser le m'appartient pas (pas même l'clavier, c'est dire..), aux bons droits de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Bon, j'me jette à l'eau... Un one-shot, j'ai pas l'courage de commencer une fic (surtout que j'commenc'rai et ne termin'rai pas avant... des mois, des années, des siè... 'kay, m'tais), puis pour ce couple c's'rait tellement superflu de ma part. Bref, enjoy.

* * *

**Oxygène**

_Il est scientifiquement prouvé que l'être humain a besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Mon oxygène, c'est toi._

Un autre soupir m'échappe. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil, depuis plus d'une heure que nous sommes à la bibliothèque. Il ne réagit même pas. Il a dû s'y faire. Puis, ça ne doit pas le déranger que je m'ennuie à l'épier, s'il a remarqué. En fait, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours regardé. D'abord avec une once de désopilement, d'agacement... Il était tellement négligé. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais nous sommes vite devenus amis. Quoique, non. Pas vraiment, c'est beaucoup plus ambigu. On ne se dispute pas continuellement avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Ou bien nous sommes des amis particuliers. Ca doit être ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du en tomber amoureuse. Surtout de lui, en plus.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suppose. De toute façon, il paraît que ces choses-là ne se commandent pas, elles viennent, détruisent l'être et repartent, point. C'est à force de le regarder que je me suis posée la question... Ce geste d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, je l'ai trouvé de plus en plus craquant - sans aucune raison. Ses yeux, toujours dans la lune, sa démarche plus ou moins incertaine... Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres? Peut-être ce sourire auquel j'ai quelque fois eu droit...

Je l'aime. Chaque jour, j'ai besoin de le voir grogner contre l'emploi du temps, les profs et les cours. Le soir, faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute. Toutes ces habitudes, ses défauts que je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer, ce qui m'exaspère encore plus. C'est étrange qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte d'ailleurs, ça m'a l'air tellement flagrant. J'ai beau faire comme si de rien, je me doute bien que certains ont du s'apercevoir de la vérité.

Je l'aime. Il ne faut pas me demander pourquoi. Je ne sais pas, je sais bien peu de choses en réalité. Pourtant j'ai l'intime conviction, la certitude absoulue de ce que je ressens. Là encore, je ne peux pas m'expliquer. La réponse se trouve dans ses deux yeux rivés sur les pages d'un grimoire. Il a l'air absorbé par son travail.. Ce serait une des premières fois. Je devrais en être contente... Mais au fond je ne le suis pas.

Je l'aime. Avec ses défauts, ses erreurs, sa maladresse, son manque de confiance, son arrogance parfois, ses évidences qui me semblent si obscures. Ses imperfections, je les aime peut-être même plus que son courage, son amitié, sa générosité - sa débilité m'offre sans doute un goût d'éternité... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

De fait, je me sens bien impuissante face à lui. Après coup, je me sens vraiment gamine. Mais comment puis-je réflèchir correctement alors que mon coeur cogne si fort, que mes genoux s'affaiblissent et peuvent se flèchir à n'importe quel moment? C'est comme un besoin. Le savoir près de moi me réconforte déjà, sa présence est pour moi une source intarissable de sourires, je ne pense qu'à lui, il semble peupler mes moindres souvenirs. Depuis quand je le connais? Quelques années à peine.. Il semble s'être attaché à mon âme, la moindre parcelle de mon être, je n'y peux rien. Et peut-être que je ne veux rien y pouvoir. Que j'aime me complaire dans cette situation sans but où je ne peux que deviner qu'il tient à moi... Mais sûrement pas assez. Je soupire à nouveau.

"M'enfin! Hermione! Arrête de soupirer!! Tu m'déconcentres!"

Je le regarde, souris, quelle perspicacité..

" M'ennuiiie..."

Il lève le nez de son livre, le regard perplexe.

" On est pourtant à la bibliothèque... T'es malade?

- Peut-être bien..."

Il me jette un drôle de regard. Oui, je suis malade, je suis souffrante. Depuis tant de temps, j'ai mal. Au fond de moi. Mon coeur se meurt pour toi, mais tu ne le vois pas - c'est d'autant mieux. Comment pourrais-je te regarder en face si tu savais mes moindres pensées, j'y perdrais sans doute ton estime et aussi ton amitié. Et pourtant je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.. Mais jamais les mots ne franchiront mes lèvres si tu ne m'y invites pas.


End file.
